


Уплотнитель

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Drama & Romance, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Semi-Public Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wall Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: По мнению Баки, проблема не в том, что Стиву не нравится его современная форма — хотя форму образца 1943 года он любил. Стив постоянно говорит, что форма двадцать первого века ему не подходит, даже ткань не нравится, а еще он просто не успевает к ней привыкнуть, прежде чем ЩИТ выдает ему новый вариант. Проблема даже не в том, что Стив всегда спешит снять с себя эту самую форму, когда они возвращаются с миссий.Проблема, по мнению Баки, в том, что Стив, раздевшись,вообщене торопится снова одеваться.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 42





	Уплотнитель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weather Stripping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645993) by [Moondog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondog/pseuds/Moondog). 



> **Примечание автора:** на этот текст меня вдохновили все великолепные сцены с обнаженным Крисом Эвансом в фильме ["Сколько у тебя?"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/462495/)

По мнению Баки, проблема не в том, что Стиву не нравится его современная форма — хотя форму образца 1943 года он любил. Стив постоянно говорит, что форма двадцать первого века ему не подходит, даже ткань не нравится, а еще он просто не успевает к ней привыкнуть, прежде чем ЩИТ выдает ему новый вариант. Проблема даже не в том, что Стив всегда спешит снять с себя эту самую форму, когда они возвращаются с миссий.

Проблема, по мнению Баки, в том, что Стив, раздевшись, _вообще_ не торопится снова одеваться.

И не то чтобы у Баки были с этим трудности. Но Стив, похоже, просто не понимает, что обнаженные люди ведут себя несколько иначе, чем одетые. Вероятно, они не стремятся готовить ужин, или заниматься спортом, или благоустраивать дом. И они, конечно, не склонны открывать дверь по первому же звонку — Баки больше не позволяет Стиву расписываться за посылки и безмерно благодарен почтовой службе, что они перестали направлять к ним девушку-курьера.

Баки не помнит, чтобы Стив был таким до войны, и предполагает, что и _во время_ войны Стив так себя не вел, хотя все еще остается чертовски много вещей, которые Баки не помнит, поэтому он выдает Стиву кредит доверия.

Может, Стив всегда был нудистом, но скрывал это и открылся только около года назад. Он отказался от ношения одежды дома сразу после того, как они с Сэмом привезли Баки в Нью-Йорк и разместили его в новой квартире Стива после провала «Озарения». Тогда же Баки начал встречаться со своим психотерапевтом всего раз в неделю, а не два, и сам стал ходить за покупками в магазины. 

Баки и правда не помнит, всегда ли Стив был таким, но сейчас чертовски уверен, что Стив — именно такой.

И он, конечно, не возражает. Если Стив идет на глупый социальный риск вместо того, чтобы напрасно подвергать себя опасности на каждой миссии, — это определенно прогресс. Но проблема Баки в том, что он постоянно сталкивается с Голым Стивом.

И действительно серьезная проблема в том, что Баки это нравится. Нравится наблюдать, как Стив готовит, отжимается, просто ходит по квартире, — и вспоминать все отчетливее, что раньше Стив ему нравился. Перед падением, заморозкой, Гидрой, пережитым и причиненным насилием и смертями. И Баки понятия не имеет, что ему со всем этим делать. Он теряется в ощущениях и не понимает — то ли пытается заняться дрессировкой серьезного золотистого ретривера размером с человека, то ли попал в массовку на съемках порнофильма. Он предпочитает не думать слишком много о втором варианте. 

Потому что договориться с почтовой службой или (безуспешно) попытаться объяснить опасность жарки бекона в обнаженном виде оказалось намного проще, чем перестать беспокоиться о том, что у них со Стивом может не быть никакого будущего. Что Стив может не захотеть того человека, которым стал Баки после всего, что с ним сделали, и всего, что его заставляли делать. Не захотеть в том самом смысле. Остаться всего лишь сослуживцем, соседом по комнате или другом. Баки позволил себе принять, что Стив может остановиться именно на этом. И все же Баки помнит о том, что у них было до — и даже во время — войны, и не знает, может ли Стив захотеть продолжения, и слишком волнуется, чтобы просто попытаться все прояснить.

***

Поначалу, когда Стив и Сэм спасли его, Баки иногда ловил себя на мысли, что вот этот огромный двойник его маленького и хрупкого лучшего друга — всего лишь очередная жестокая ложь Гидры, что они издеваются над ним, уверяя, что Стив жив, здоров и силен, что Гидра нашла способ проникнуть к самому сокровенному и тщательно оберегаемому. Но Сэм предложил посмотреть кадры кинохроники о Капитане Америке, и тонкие нити начали свиваться в клубок, постепенно вернулись воспоминания и о новом здоровом Стиве, и об их совместной жизни во время войны.

И вот тогда начали возвращаться и сбивающие с толку чувства и ощущения. Когда Баки вспомнил Стива-после-сыворотки, он также вспомнил и то, как заново открывал для себя его тело сразу после спасения из лаборатории Золы. Как забирался рукой под его куртку, чтобы почувствовать, какой крепкий и рельефный у Стива живот, когда они вместе оставались на ночное дежурство. Как вставал вплотную позади него в переполненной столовой, чтобы правильно прижаться к его заднице — этому тоже пришлось учиться. Как они успевали после инструктажа уединиться на несколько минут в палатке Стива, чтобы убедиться, что его член на вкус все такой же, и выяснить, способны ли его новые здоровые легкие издавать такие же приглушенные всхлипывания, какие издавали его старые, пораженные астмой, в их доме в Нью-Йорке. Узнав, что одной из новых способностей Стива стал практически отсутствующий рефрактерный период, они в любое свободное мгновение, коих было крайне мало, не упускали шанса с этим поэкспериментировать.

И вот теперь, в настоящем, живя в одной квартире с Постоянно Голым Стивом, Баки пытается скрыть тоску и беспокойство за непрекращающимися подколками, шуточными угрозами и лишь частично притворным отвращением к побочным эффектам совместного проживания с нудистом-любителем.

***

— Это все потому, что тебе постоянно жарко, Роджерс? — кричит Баки через входную дверь, тщетно пытаясь открыть ее хоть немного шире.

Под ней застряла форма Стива, которую тот сбросил, едва вошел в квартиру. Баки со вздохом вытаскивает костюм из-под двери и смотрит на след из перчаток, носков, майки и трусов, который ведет по коридору в гостиную. Ботинки носками указывают на туалет.

— Или это потому, что тебе нравится заставлять меня подбирать за тобой? — допытывается Баки, собирая одежду Стива. — Или потому, что на этой неделе моя очередь стирать и ты думаешь, что это часть моей работы?

Не получив ответа, Баки следует за одеждой Стива по коридору в гостиную, где Стив — во всей своей обнаженной красе — стоит на коленях перед открытыми раздвижными стеклянными дверями, ведущими на их маленький балкон. Во рту у него длинногубцы, рядом пара плоскогубцев, степлер и рулон узкой черной резинки. Баки честно пытается — и терпит неудачу каждый раз, когда видит Голого Стива — не замечать его задницу. Он демонстративно откашливается.

— Ваша одежда, Капитан, — объявляет Баки и бесцеремонно кидает одежду Стива на пол в гостиной.

Стив поворачивает голову, словно только что заметил вошедшего. Он вынимает длинногубцы изо рта и протягивает их Баки.

— Спасибо, — весело отзывается он. — Не хочешь мне тут помочь?

Баки мысленно стонет при — непреднамеренном, определенно непреднамеренном! — намеке на двусмысленность.

— Я решил поменять уплотнитель, пока не похолодало.

Уплотнитель. На стеклянных дверях. Голым. Точно. 

В том, чтобы утеплить квартиру, нет совершенно ничего возбуждающего. Просто не может быть. Вся кровь в теле Баки циркулирует точно так, как и должна, и ни единой капли не устремляется южнее.

Правой рукой Баки берет протянутые длинногубцы.

— Хм, ладно, — отвечает он. — Что мне делать?

— Что ж, — говорит Стив, явно довольный тем, что Баки согласился помочь. — Оказывается, этот тип уплотнителя крепится скобами. Я уже вытянул старую резинку, так что теперь нам нужно вытащить старые скобы, — он указывает на плоскогубцы, — чтобы можно было набить новых.

Баки кивает. Это не займет много времени, и если он будет просто смотреть на слегка заржавевшие старые скобы, «Домашний ремонт с Голым Стивом» может пройти вполне сносно. Но тут Стив берет с пола плоскогубцы и встает.

— Почему бы нам не разделиться? Ты вытаскивай нижние, а я примусь за верхние. Так получится в два раза быстрее.

Баки мысленно взрывается.

— Ладно, — повторяет он и занимает место Стива, встав на колени возле открытой двери.

Он глубоко вздыхает, решительно смотрит на выемку в порожке перед собой и, удерживая дверь металлической рукой, начинает вытаскивать скобы. Он бросает их на пол балкона, потому что Стив, _конечно_ , и не подумал обуться, когда начал заниматься ремонтом. И в этот момент Баки чувствует, как нога Стива касается его спины. Баки поднимает взгляд и видит, что Стив весь вытянулся вверх, чтобы достать до верхних скоб. Судя по выражению лица, он полностью сосредоточен на своей задаче. Баки замирает, глядя прямо перед собой, и пытается сообразить — если он сейчас повернет голову на дюйм или два, то уткнется носом прямо в...

Его спасает какое-то движение в доме на другой стороне улицы. Стив, поглощенный делом, похоже, и не обращает внимания на то, что за ними из нескольких окон дома напротив наблюдают живущие там люди. Это не первый раз, когда Баки замечает, что их соседи восхищаются Голым Стивом, но первый раз, когда сам Баки принимает в этом непосредственное участие. И он не может закрыть на это глаза.

— Стив, какого черта ты творишь?

Стив замирает, но руки не опускает.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — он явно пытается говорить непринужденно, но в голосе слышится напряжение.

— Ты же понимаешь, что тебя отсюда может увидеть любой желающий?

Он все еще не двигается.

— Точно могут? — переспрашивает он уже не так уверенно.

Каким-то образом Баки буквально слышит, как Стив краснеет. 

— Мы перед стеклянными дверьми от пола до потолка. Разумеется, люди могут тебя увидеть.

Баки чувствует, как Стив переступает с ноги на ногу, прочищает горло, но ничего не отвечает.

Шестеренки в мозгу Баки бешено вращаются, картинка начинает складываться.

— И ты не против, что они тебя видят?

Стив все еще не отвечает.

Баки мысленно охает.

— Так ты... _хочешь_ , чтобы они увидели?

— Я... эээ... — тянет Стив, — да?

Баки, застрявший между телом Стива и дверью, продолжает решительно не поворачивать голову.

— И всегда хотел? 

Несмотря на то, что ему не удается скрыть напряжение, это все-таки прямой и честный вопрос. То, что Баки этого не помнит, не значит, что такого и не было раньше.

Стив вздыхает.

— Мы не смогли бы выяснить это до войны, верно? А потом, после сыворотки, я постоянно был на публике — даже в момент введения этой самой сыворотки я находился в комнате, полной людей, словно на сцене перед зрительным залом. Затем было турне в течение нескольких месяцев. И я научился быть этой версией себя, пока выступал почти в каждом штате страны. Было такое ощущение, знаешь, что я вполне заслуживаю, чтобы на меня смотрели. И это заставляло меня... у меня вставало, видимо, как раз из-за того, что на меня смотрели.

Баки слегка ошеломлен. Почему же он даже не замечал ничего подобного?

— А после — во время войны — была совсем не та обстановка, и у нас с тобой было _так мало_ времени, что я ни с кем не хотел этим делиться, но теперь...

— Теперь ты хочешь, чтобы все всё видели, — перебивает его Баки.

Он понимает, что Стив только что признался ему в сокровенном, очень важном, и что ему стоит проявить доверие и отреагировать более доброжелательно. Но теперь, когда тема «мы» наконец-то поднялась, он ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Ты хочешь быть центром внимания всех этих людей из дома напротив, — голос Баки дрожит, — но как насчет меня?

Он даже рад, что не видит выражения лица Стива, поскольку все еще продолжает стоять на коленях и смотреть в пол.

Стив что-то неразборчиво бормочет, а потом Баки чувствует, как Стив отступает на шаг — и тепло его ноги больше не греет спину.

— Баки, посмотри на меня.

Он неохотно поворачивается.

Стив, стоя в нескольких шагах позади него, протягивает к нему руки.

— Вот он я. Ты можешь получить меня в любой момент, если... все еще хочешь.

Еще сильнее ошеломленный Баки на мгновение забывает, что так и стоит на коленях.

— Я могу? — хмурится он.

Стив горько усмехается — будто бы над самим собой.

— Я полагал, что попытка вернуть что-либо из того, что у нас было, может оказаться долгой и трудной задачей, независимо от того, что я делаю. Поэтому решил, что с таким же успехом могу просто раскрыть все свои карты и дать тебе самому решить, нравится ли тебе, как и прежде, то, что ты видишь. — Улыбка становится кривой и слегка нервной. — Образно говоря.

У Баки от всего этого слегка кружится голова. Стив не просто тайный эксгибиционист — он эксгибиционист _со стратегией_. Ну разумеется, было бы странно, если бы все было иначе. Это же Стив — маленький подлый говнюк. Но Баки принимает это и наконец улыбается в ответ.

— Стив, ну ты и придурок, — заявляет он, вставая. — Не могу поверить, что ты все это делал нарочно. Я всегда тебя хотел. Но не думал, что ты захочешь меня после... после всего.

Он смотрит на свою металлическую руку, как на главную улику. 

Стив подходит ближе, пока не оказывается там, где находился пару минут назад — вплотную перед Баки.

— Конечно, хочу. Понятия не имею, как можно тебя не хотеть.

Он берет обе руки Баки — и металлическую, и из плоти и крови — и кладет себе на грудь, удерживая за запястья. Баки инстинктивно пытается отдернуть левую руку, но Стив держит крепко.

— Нет, — произносит он, — это часть тебя, без нее тебя бы здесь не было, и я хочу тебя целиком и полностью.

Баки буквально захлестывает ощущениями — он испытывает облегчение, невероятно тронут и несомненно чертовски возбужден. Учитывая последнее — и поскольку Стив все это время был голым _специально для него_ , — Баки решает не упускать момент, чтобы Стив снова все не испортил очередной глупостью.

— Заткнись, — бурчит он и подается вперед, чтобы наконец поцеловать его.

Стив издает удивленный звук, но почти тут же приходит в себя и яростно отвечает на поцелуй. Баки улыбается ему в губы и прижимается спиной к стеклянной двери, притягивая Стива к себе. Рука Стива лежит на его бедре, пальцы живой руки Баки запутываются в коротких светлых волосах. Баки втягивает в рот нижнюю губу Стива и — _боже, он чертовски вкусный_ , как и прежде.

Стив забирается пальцами под его рубашку и проводит по пояснице. Баки — просто на всякий случай — хватается левой рукой за дверь, а правой сильнее притягивает Стива за затылок, углубляя поцелуй. Стив ласкает языком его рот и трется бедрами о его джинсы. Рубашка на животе Баки задралась, и он ощущает тепло кожи Стива.

Тот наклоняет голову и покрывает легкими поцелуями челюсть Баки, а потом кусает в шею.

— Тебе все еще это нравится? Я помню, что раньше ты с ума сходил от этого, — шепчет Стив между укусами.

У Баки уже крепко стоит.

— Да, черт возьми, — тяжело дыша, отвечает он, — укуси еще сильнее, _вот так, да_ , еще!

Он откидывает голову назад, позволяя Стиву кусать и ласкать его шею, а потом снова впивается в его губы, обнимает левой рукой и разворачивает их, прижимая Стива к двери.

От неожиданности и внезапного озноба от руки Баки и холодного стекла, к которому он оказался прижат всем телом, Стив напрягается и резко выдыхает. Баки чуть язвительно улыбается — каждый, кто за ними наблюдает с той стороны улицы, может увидеть, как голая задница Стива прижимается к стеклу. И Стиву наверняка это нравится.

Баки кладет руки на стекло по обе стороны от плеч Стива, удерживая его на месте, и наклоняется к самому его уху:

— Значит, тебе нравится, когда за тобой наблюдают?

Несмотря на то, что они только что все это обсудили, Стив слегка краснеет, когда кивает в ответ.

— Да, — почти шепчет он.

— Замечательно. И я тоже собираюсь на тебя _смотреть_.

Ему не хочется переставать касаться Стива сейчас, когда он наконец-то знает, что может это делать, но он чувствует, что это может помочь им обоим. И это способ дать Стиву то, в чем он нуждается.

Он отступает, оставляя Стива возле двери, и садится в кресло лицом к балкону. Стив отчего-то вдруг выглядит уязвимым, несмотря на то, что был обнажен все это время — с самого возвращения Баки.

— Ты собираешься... что?

— Тебе же нравится, когда за тобой наблюдают, — с улыбкой поясняет Баки. — Так что я буду наблюдать. Продолжай, Стив. Прикоснись к себе для меня, напомни мне, что я пропустил.

Стив широко распахивает глаза и тихо охает, но Баки замечает, что от одной этой мысли его член становится тверже.

— Начинай, — подбадривает Баки.

Он кладет руки на подлокотники кресла, превращаясь в личного зрителя Стива.

Стив закрывает глаза. Его правая рука скользит по внутренней стороне бедра, а левая обхватывает шею сзади, затем медленно поглаживает ключицу, сжимает грудь и по животу опускается на бедро.

Баки следит за этим движением голодным взглядом. Ему хочется повторить путь руки Стива своими губами.

Пальцами правой руки Стив обвивает член, пару раз проводит по нему и стонет, прежде чем начинает уверенно ласкать себя — медленно, но ритмично. Баки пытается уследить сразу и за этой рукой, и за второй, которая снова скользит вверх, к груди. Стив шумно вздыхает, охает и постанывает.

Раньше они должны были вести себя тихо, Баки об этом помнит. Но он больше не хочет, чтобы Стив молчал.

— Ты великолепен, Стив, — выдыхает Баки. — Поверить не могу, что ты и правда делаешь это для меня. Покажи мне себя, позволь все это увидеть.

От этих слов Стив сильнее стискивает член, вжимается задницей в стекло и наконец-то громко стонет. И этот звук — лучшая музыка, по мнению Баки.

— Я так давно этого хотел, Бак, хотел тебя, — Стив снова стонет. — И ты у меня есть, и я здесь для тебя...

Краем глаза Баки снова замечает движение на другой стороне улицы и отводит взгляд от Стива на пару секунд. Этого хватает, чтобы увидеть собравшихся возле окон соседнего дома людей, возбужденно переговаривающихся и указывающих в их сторону.

— А еще, знаешь, у нас с тобой есть и другая публика.

Стив открывает глаза и смотрит на Баки с возбуждением и легким недоверием — с чего бы ему снова поднимать эту тему, что вообще происходит. И член вздрагивает в его руке.

— Все так. Куча людей с той стороны улицы смотрит, как я наблюдаю за тем, как ты ласкаешь себя.

Стив запрокидывает голову, прижимаясь затылком к стеклу, его рука все быстрее движется по члену. И стонет он так громко, что Баки задается вопросом — а не намеренно ли он устраивает это шоу?

Адски горячая мысль.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы все увидели, как ты кончаешь? Кончишь для меня, Стиви?

Левая рука Стива крепко сжимает грудь, пальцы пощипывают сосок. 

Рука на члене чуть замедляется, стоны становятся все громче и громче, пока наконец Стив не подается бедрами вперед, с силой трахая собственный кулак и бурно кончая. Все еще вздрагивая, он смотрит на Баки.

Баки безумно возбужден, ему кажется, что сердце вот-вот пробьет грудную клетку. Он соскальзывает с кресла и на коленях ползет туда, где стоит Стив, слегка ссутулившись и все еще сжимая свой член и тяжело дыша. Баки нежно обхватывает правой рукой запястье Стива и ловит его взгляд.

— Это было просто потрясающе, — говорит Баки. — Боже. Спасибо!

— Черт, Баки, — выдыхает Стив, — если бы я знал, мы могли бы все это сделать еще несколько месяцев назад.

— Определенно, — отвечает Баки. Он смотрит на капли остывающей спермы на руке Стива, так и не отпустившего член. — Как думаешь, твой вкус не изменился?

— Есть только один способ узнать наверняка, — усмехается Стив.

Баки улыбается в ответ, радуясь, что Стив все такой же пошляк, каким он его запомнил. Он крепче сжимает его запястье, удерживая руку и облизывает каждый палец до костяшки, один за другим втягивая их в рот, а затем вылизывает ладонь. Вкус определенно знакомый. Баки полагает, что на самом деле сперма любого человека будет сходна на вкус, но ему нравится думать, что в сперме Стива все же есть что-то уникальное, что-то именно от него.

— Почти не изменился, — решает он наконец.

Он утыкается лбом в бедро Стива и вдыхает запах его кожи.

— Боже, ты такой красивый. И как же тяжело было видеть тебя постоянно голым и не знать, смогу ли я к тебе прикоснуться.

Баки трется носом о низ живота Стива.

— Так приятно, — тихо говорит Стив. — Я хочу, чтобы ты прикасался ко мне. Трогай меня сколько угодно.

— Сколько угодно? Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, во что ввязываешься?

Баки ведет губами по коже Стива, медленно приближаясь к его члену.

— Еще бы. — В голосе Стива отчетливо слышится улыбка. 

— Хорошо, — произносит Баки и сразу наполовину вбирает член Стива в рот.

Это потрясающее ощущение. Ему кажется, что раньше он, вполне возможно, мог взять его целиком, но, чтобы снова это повторить, ему определенно потребуется чуть больше практики. Он слышит, как Стив ударяется головой о стеклянную дверь, и чувствует, как дрожат его бедра. Баки одобрительно мычит и обхватывает правой рукой основание члена Стива, чтобы несколько остудить его пыл. Он поднимает глаза — Стив смотрит на него сверху вниз и выглядит намного более возбужденным, чем перед самым оргазмом несколько минут назад. Будь благословенна сыворотка и неослабевающее либидо Стива. 

— Положи руки на дверь, — предлагает Баки. — Если кто-то еще смотрит, дадим им возможность поглазеть. 

Стив заводит руки за спину и прижимает ладони к стеклу.

— Господи, Бак, — отвечает он, и становится понятно, что ему определенно нравится эта идея. — А мне показалось, ты не хочешь делиться.

— Я прекрасно умею делиться, — возражает Баки и снова берет в рот.

Он ритмично двигает головой, проводя языком по члену Стива и прижимая его к небу. Почти выпускает изо рта, обхватывает губами головку, обводит ее языком и снова вбирает член так глубоко, как только может. Стив явно изо всех сил старается сохранять неподвижность, чтобы не толкнуться слишком сильно, но даже так, держась руками за дверь, как за якорь, это не особенно хорошо ему удается.

Баки несколько раз скользит рукой по члену в такт движениям головы, прежде чем понимает, что Стив замер. Он ловит его взгляд и вопросительно поднимает брови, не выпуская члена изо рта.

Стив на мгновение закусывает губу.

— Боже, ты только посмотри на себя, — выдыхает он.

Баки довольно стонет и снова двигает головой.

— Подожди, — останавливает его Стив.

Баки снова поднимает взгляд.

— А можно другой рукой? — слегка нерешительно просит Стив. — Металлической.

Баки снова поднимает брови — на этот раз удивленно — и все-таки выпускает его член изо рта.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он.

— Мне любопытно, — отвечает Стив, и губы его подрагивают в намеке на улыбку.

Баки начинает думать, что Стив не был до конца честен, когда совершенно серьезно пытался убедить его в том, что ему нравится эта рука, потому что она часть истории Баки.

— Роджерс, ты дрочишь на мою металлическую руку? Ты это пытаешься мне сказать?

Баки был уверен, что видел все стадии смущения Стива и все оттенки красного на его щеках. Но этот Стив, мгновенно ставший почти неоново-розовым, – это что-то новенькое.

— Твои нездоровые отношения с опасностью определенно вышли на новый уровень, — ворчит Баки и осторожно прикасается к члену Стива левой рукой, а правую опускает и сжимает себя через джинсы.

Он снова обхватывает губами член Стива, двигает головой и рукой и стонет, не сдержавшись. Стив вторит ему таким же стоном.

— Ох, — выдыхает он, — такой контраст... совсем другие ощущения.

Баки издает вопросительный звук, ни на мгновение не останавливаясь.

— Мне определенно нравится.

Баки — довольный и успокоенный — чуть крепче сжимает пальцы, чтобы посмотреть, как отреагирует Стив, и слышит, как Стив скрежещет по стеклу ногтями, а затем дверь содрогается, когда Стив хватается за нее рукой. Баки думает, что даже если Стив сорвет ее с рельсов, оно будет того стоить. Только посмотрите, куда их завел невинный домашний ремонт.

Он еще чуть крепче сжимает пальцы.

— Да, так, именно так, — стонет Стив.

Баки начинает быстрее двигать головой и чуть глубже вбирает член Стива в рот, но не настолько, чтобы пришлось выпустить его из металлического кулака. Правой рукой он сжимает собственный член и стонет, когда Стив начинает непроизвольно двигать бедрами, доставая своим членом до его глотки. Удерживая Стива рукой, Баки не дает ему возможности зайти слишком далеко и буквально начать себя душить — ровно настолько, чтобы вот уже почти, но все же нет. И, черт возьми, это невероятно. Словно он в первом вагончике на американских горках. Может, он и главный, но позволил процессу полностью себя поглотить.

Он чувствует, что Стив буквально теряется в ощущениях, стонет так, что, должно быть, его слышит весь свет. Его всего трясет, он едва может контролировать себя, чтобы не ударить Баки коленом и не вырваться из сжимающей его руки. Дверь ходит ходуном. И чем громче стонет Стив, чем больше его захлестывают эмоции, тем сильнее Баки сжимает руку и быстрее двигает головой. Он, не расстегивая джинсы, просовывает руку внутрь и одновременно осторожно проходится зубами по головке члена Стива. Тот с такой силой сжимает дверь, что — Баки может поклясться — она жалобно трещит.

— Блядь, Баки, да!

Баки любит заставлять Стива ругаться.

Он опускает голову, пока губы не касаются металла руки, затем снова отстраняется, проводит зубами по головке и посасывает ее.

— Баки, Баки, Баки, боже, я... я сейчас... 

Баки водит рукой вверх и вниз, сосет головку, снова прикусывает, поощряя, предлагая — и Стив кончает в его рот с задушенным вскриком.

Баки отпускает его член и обеими руками обхватывает Стива за бедра, удерживая его, пока он не перестает кончать. А затем проглатывает все и вылизывает член дочиста. Он понимает, что, если кто-то за ними все еще наблюдает, они могут увидеть его руки, но говорить об этом в такой момент ему кажется лишним.

— Да, это определенно тот самый вкус, — облизывается Баки и улыбается. — Мне просто было нужно еще одно напоминание.

Стив буквально сияет, поднимает Баки и крепко обнимает его. 

— Придурок, — нежно говорит Стив, задевая губами ухо Баки. — Ты невероятный. И все еще слишком одетый, почему это до сих пор на тебе? — Он дергает за край рубашки Баки.

Баки тихо смеется и стягивает ее через голову, через плечо бросает на пол гостиной. Стив смотрит на него так, словно впервые видит полуобнаженным — конечно, это не соответствует действительности, но да — Баки уже очень давно не раздевался перед ним в подобной обстановке. 

Закусив губу, Стив проводит руками по бокам Баки, вверх по его спине, вниз — по груди. Осторожно гладит там, где металл встречается со шрамами на коже. Ладонями — вверх по шее, чтобы обхватить его лицо и притянуть к себе, слиться с ним в долгом поцелуе. Баки обнимает его левой рукой, ведет ею по спине и сжимает задницу. Стив на мгновение напрягается от прохлады металла на разгоряченной коже, а потом одобрительно стонет и подается под прикосновения.

— Тебе действительно нравится моя рука, да? Ух ты.

Стив трется о него, явно наслаждаясь ощущением, но вопрос игнорирует, продолжая раздевать Баки.

— Почему _это_ все еще на тебе? — повторяет он, и опускает руки между их животами, чтобы расстегнуть ремень. — И _это_. — Он тянет вниз язычок молнии и засовывает внутрь пальцы, стягивая джинсы Баки на бедра.

Баки рад, что снял ботинки, когда пришел домой. Не отпуская Стива, он выскальзывает из джинсов и отталкивает их ногой в сторону, а затем, наступая на носки, стаскивает и их со всей возможной в данной ситуации грацией.

— Даже не представляю почему, — язвительно отзывается он. — Можно подумать, что жизнь с чертовым нудистом должна была отразиться и на мне за все это время.

— Не отразилась, говоришь? — Стив приподнимает бровь и обхватывает все еще крепко стоящий член Баки.

Веки Баки вздрагивают, и он резко выдыхает. _Руки Стива_ , господи боже, как он мог забыть, насколько хороши его руки? Но он полагает, что сейчас ему обо всем напомнят. Стив медленно ласкает Баки — сильно и уверенно, сжимая ровно так, как это необходимо. Баки, что-то неразборчиво пробормотав, утыкается лбом в плечо Стива.

— Так хорошо, Бак? Это все еще то, что ты любишь? 

Баки тихонько стонет в его плечо, и Стив кладет вторую руку ему на затылок, запускает пальцы в волосы и начинает массировать кожу, легонько надавливая.

— Очень хорошо, — выдыхает Баки, — пожалуйста, только не останавливайся.

Стив тихонько фыркает и продолжает ласкать его член, чуть сильнее сжимая руку, но не ускоряясь, заставляя удовольствие накатывать неуклонно, медленными волнами. Дыхание Баки учащается, он крепче сжимает металлической рукой ягодицу Стива.

— Да, — стонет Стив.

И Баки уверен, что не причиняет ему боли, поэтому просто позволяет себе раствориться в удовольствии. Боже, у Стива такие чудесные руки, если бы только еще...

— Мои волосы, — бормочет Баки.

Стив начинает мягко гладить его по волосам.

— Нет, — поправляет его Баки, — вот так... 

Он сжимает ягодицу Стива еще немного сильнее.

— О, — выдыхает Стив, и член его снова крепнет, прижатый к бедру Баки.

Стив сжимает волосы Баки в кулак и осторожно дергает, заставляя Баки чуть запрокинуть голову.

— Так?

Легкая боль от того, как Стив тянет его за волосы, многократно усиливает удовольствие, разливающееся по телу Баки.

— Да, именно, — говорит он и пытается снова наклонить голову, проверяя. Но Стив крепко удерживает его на месте. — _Да_ , — повторяет Баки, на этот раз намного увереннее.

Он чувствует себя так хорошо — так правильно и безопасно — между рукой Стива в его волосах и второй рукой на его члене. Он держится за Стива и плывет по течению, позволяя подвести себя к краю — медленно, но неуклонно. И не просто кончить — хотя он уже и близок к этому, — а получить кайф.

Спустя время — Баки не знает, сколько прошло: может, минута, а может, и полчаса, — Стив отпускает его волосы и позволяет Баки снова упереться лбом в свое плечо и расслабиться. Стив все медленнее ласкает Баки, а потом убирает руку и просто придерживает его за спину. 

Баки часто и тяжело дышит. Но он счастлив. Если какая-то часть его и нуждалась в дополнительных заверениях, что Стив действительно все еще хочет его, то именно сейчас она окончательно успокаивается.

— Хочешь повторить? — спрашивает Стив. — Или хочешь чего-то другого? Я бы не отказался, если бы ты заставил меня кончить еще с полдюжины раз. — Баки фыркает в плечо Стива. — Но только если ты тоже кончишь. Как ты хочешь это сделать?

Баки поднимает голову и внимательно смотрит на Стива.

— Еще шесть раз? Серьезно? Не помню, чтобы ты мог _так_.

Стив приподнимает бровь.

— А ты меня испытай.

И — о да — Баки очень этого хочет. Но для начала...

— Я хочу вспомнить, какой ты внутри, почувствовать это, — говорит Баки и делает паузу. — Но если это слишком, то нам не обязательно...

— Боже, Бак, _да_ , — перебивает его Стив, улыбаясь от уха до уха. — Не вижу смысла тратить время и чего-то ждать. Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня прямо сейчас.

— У тебя есть...

— Моя комната, тумбочка, верхний ящик. Иди. _Сейчас же_.

Баки в ответ усмехается, кладет руки на плечи Стива и легонько отталкивает его в сторону так, чтобы он стоял спиной к стене рядом со стеклянной дверью, а не прямо перед ней. У Баки есть идея — но она заключается не в том, чтобы вытаскивать осколки разбитого стекла из чьей-либо спины.

— Жди здесь, — просит он и бросается прочь.

Когда он возвращается через минуту с бутылкой смазки и пачкой презервативов — даже на первый взгляд они намного лучше всего, что Баки и Стив когда-либо использовали, Баки просто не терпится их испробовать, — Стив все еще стоит у стены, но слегка наклоняется, чтобы выглянуть с балкона.

— А ты не шутил, за нами и правда наблюдают, — говорит он и весело машет рукой. 

Женщина в окне кухни слегка потрясенно машет ему в ответ. Баки качает головой.

— Роджерс, ты неисправим, — вздыхает он, оставляет смазку и презервативы на полу и вплотную подходит к Стиву. — Все еще нравится выступать на публике?

Стив закусывает губу и кивает.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он слегка обеспокоенно.

Баки улыбается — безрассудный вежливый Стив.

— Слушай, — говорит Баки, — меня совсем не беспокоит, что ты готов отдавать какую-то часть себя миру, пока я — часть этого самого мира. Не такой уж я эгоист. Пока ты у меня есть, я счастлив. И я уже говорил, что умею делиться.

Стив буквально сияет.

— И чем я тебя заслужил? — спрашивает он, притягивая Баки, чтобы поцеловать.

— Множеством совершенных глупостей, полагаю, — отзывается Баки ему в губы. — Сопляк.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, кажется, кто-то обещал меня трахнуть, — язвит Стив.

— Терпение — это добродетель, Роджерс, — возражает Баки, — но раз ты так решительно настроен...

Он слегка приседает, подхватывает правой рукой бутылку со смазкой, а левой — Стива, приподнимая его. Стив, от неожиданности даже забывший, что хотел сказать, инстинктивно обхватывает ногами талию Баки, чтобы не упасть. Баки пользуется этим и устраивается именно так, как собирался — прижимает Стива спиной к стене и крепко сжимает металлической рукой его задницу.

— Не помню, чтобы _ты_ мог проделать _такое_ раньше, — с удивлением и едва заметной дрожью в голосе говорит Стив, глядя Баки в глаза.

— Похоже, мы теперь оба супергерои, — усмехается Баки в ответ.

Стив закатывает глаза. Баки встает поудобнее, чтобы большая часть веса Стива приходилась на его бедра, и подвигает левую руку так, чтобы Стив мог опустить голову и увидеть ее.

— Привет, Стиви. — Баки слегка шевелит пальцами. — Как ты сейчас относишься к этой руке?

Стиву требуется пара мгновений, чтобы понять, что Баки имеет в виду, но как только до него доходит, он распахивает глаза в еще большем удивлении.

— Ооох. Да. Мне очень — очень! — нравится твоя рука.

Улыбка Баки по-мальчишески озорная.

— Замечательно.

Он выливает смазку на пальцы и протягивает бутылку Стиву.

— Подержи-ка это для меня.

Стив берет ее одной рукой, а второй обхватывает Баки за шею. 

Баки опускает правую руку вниз, оттягивает ягодицу Стива и водит гладкими металлическими пальцами вверх и вниз между ягодиц, то и дело задевая подрагивающий вход. При каждом прикосновении дыхание Стива на мгновение сбивается от наслаждения. Движения Баки становятся все короче, пока он не начинает обводить вход по кругу, слегка надавливая и заставляя Стива откидывать голову назад и постанывать. Его тихие стоны и всхлипы прерываются громким «Ах!», когда Баки медленно проникает в него.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Баки, осторожно двигая пальцем, пока не вводит его на две фаланги.

Стив слегка напряжен — конечно, у него давно никого не было, но Баки помнит, что сказывается еще и эффект сыворотки, дающей ускоренную регенерацию. Поэтому Баки чаще бывал снизу, чем Стив, когда у них появлялось хотя бы несколько свободных минут в войну. Им не хватало ни времени, ни уединения, чтобы как следует подготовить Стива. Впрочем, Баки и не возражал.

Но сейчас у них есть время на все. Может, снова не так уж много уединения, но теперь это их решение.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Стив, все еще не открывая глаза, и старается расслабиться. — До конца, а потом прибавь еще.

Баки проворачивает руку, чтобы убедиться, что на пальце достаточно смазки, и продолжает водить им вперед и назад, поддразнивая и растягивая, пока не вводит до костяшки.

— Это первый, — говорит он и продолжает двигать рукой.

Стив тихо охает.

— Все хорошо, детка?

— Разве я — ох! — когда нибудь разрешал тебе так себя называть?

— Не помню, — ухмыляется Баки.

— Ты ужасен. 

Дыхание Стива заметно участилось, значит, Баки что-то все же делает правильно.

— А теперь второй.

Он медленно выходит из Стива, соединяет пальцы вместе и постепенно вводит их внутрь, чувствуя, как мышцы сопротивляются вторжению: сначала первая фаланга, потом вторая — и до конца. Баки поворачивает руку, пытаясь нащупать...

— Ааах! — Стив бьется затылком о стену, и Баки торжествующе улыбается. — Боже, _да_ , сделай так еще.

Баки повторяет движения, массируя найденное местечко снова и снова, Стив громко гортанно стонет и медленно расслабляется. Это невероятно. Баки осторожно разводит пальцы в стороны, растягивая еще сильнее. Стив стонет громче.

— Готов принять еще один? 

— Я... _еще_? Да! _Да_ , еще. — Стив все так же не открывает глаза.

Баки захлестывает восторгом от того, как Стив отдается наслаждению. 

— Дыши, — просит Баки. 

Он вынимает пальцы, прибавляет третий и вводит их сразу до конца.

— Баки! — выдыхает Стив.

— Я понял, — отзывается Баки, — понял.

Он начинает двигать пальцами — осторожно и едва заметно, давая Стиву возможность привыкнуть, прислушивается к его дыханию и стонам. Он так сосредоточен на этом, что не сразу понимает, чего Стив хочет, когда тот крепче сжимает его ногами. А когда до него доходит, он перестает двигать рукой, позволяя Стиву самому несколько раз качнуться вверх и вниз. И подхватывает ритм его движений, толкаясь внутрь и наружу, все еще чувствуя, как мышцы плотно обхватывают пальцы, когда он погружает их до костяшек. Баки хочется видеть, как это выглядит — когда его пальцы проникают так глубоко в тело Стива.

Но Стив тяжело дышит, запрокинув голову, и крепко сжимает его талию ногами. Вряд ли он согласится отпустить Баки прямо сейчас.

— Боже, Бак, трахни меня. Трахни меня, _пожалуйста_!

Баки приходится прикусить губу чуть не до крови, чтобы не кончить. Даже несмотря на все то невероятное, что случилось с ними в этот вечер, Баки не ожидал услышать такую мольбу от Стива.

Он и сам хочет сделать это немедленно. Ему почти жизненно необходимо почувствовать, как его член входит в Стива. Но приходится еще немного потерпеть. Он глубоко проникает пальцами в его задницу и оставляет руку так на несколько секунд.

— Скажи это еще раз, — просит он, — скажи, чего ты хочешь.

— Трахни меня, трахни, пожалуйста, сделай это, я хочу, чтобы ты был внутри меня. Боже, Бак, хочу тебя, я так сильно тебя хочу!

Баки медленно вынимает из него пальцы и чувствует, как Стив вздрагивает, когда перестает их ощущать.

— Держись крепче, — говорит он.

Стив еще сильнее обхватывает его бедрами и сжимает рукой шею. 

Баки снова приседает, чтобы дотянуться до лежащих на полу презервативов, а когда выпрямляется, слегка подбрасывает Стива — и его задница оказывается прямо над членом Баки. Баки сдвигается на полшага ближе к стене и опять прижимает к ней Стива.

— Я начинаю думать, что ты выпендриваешься, — заявляет Стив, все еще стискивая в руке бутылку со смазкой.

— И что, черт возьми, могло заставить тебя так подумать? — ухмыляется Баки и разрывает упаковку презерватива зубами. 

Он ловко раскатывает его по члену, а потом протягивает Стиву левую руку.

— Окажешь мне честь?

Стив выдавливает ему на пальцы еще немного смазки, бросает бутылку на пол и почти смущенно закусывает нижнюю губу в предвкушении.

Баки, крепко удерживая Стива за задницу, притягивает его к себе, смотрит в глаза и одним сильным толчком входит в него. Стив громко стонет и снова ударяется головой о стену.

Баки буквально видит звезды. Стив такой горячий и тугой, так крепко сжимает его в себе. Баки так хорошо, так приятно — и как он мог жить без этого так долго? Без этих непостижимых, невероятных ощущений?

Кажется, что Стив каким-то образом держит его, хотя на самом деле это Баки держит их обоих. Он ритмично двигает бедрами, каждый раз вжимая Стива в стену. Стив крепко обхватывает его ногами за талию. Пальцы одной руки обнимают шею, а второй — запутываются в длинных волосах.

— Еще, сильнее, — горячо выдыхает Стив ему на ухо.

Баки с удовольствием подчиняется, вбивается все сильнее и быстрее, а Стив стонет так громко, что даже если до этого их никто и не слышал, то теперь определенно услышат. Стив всегда оказывал на него дурное влияние, и время это ничуть не изменило.

Баки странно рад мысли, что люди в домах на той стороне улицы и соседи на других этажах могут слышать, какое наслаждение он доставляет Стиву. Он проводит руками по ногам Стива и задирает их еще выше, почти складывая его пополам, запирая в ловушку между стеной и своим телом. Член Стива крепко зажат между их животами.

А Баки продолжает и продолжает вбиваться в Стива — сильно и быстро.

— Господи, Стив, — выдыхает он, — ты невероятный. Как же чертовски потрясающе быть внутри тебя.

Он наклоняется и крепко целует его. И в течение долгой минуты не раздается ни единого звука, кроме ритмичных ударов их тел о стену.

Вдруг Стив сжимает руку в кулак, за волосы оттягивая голову Баки назад, и впивается зубами в надплечье почти у самой шеи.

Баки вскрикивает от боли и неожиданности и просит: 

— _Еще_!

Стив сильнее тянет его за волосы, кусает и засасывает кожу на шее, оставляя яркие синяки, и Баки чувствует, как на него стремительно накатывает оргазм. Словно он с ускорением скатывается с самой высокой точки американских горок, все быстрее приближаясь к краю. 

Он глубже вбивается в Стива и слышит его приглушенные стоны. Вдруг Стива начинает трясти, он запрокидывает голову и громко кричит, сильно дергает Баки за волосы и кончает, забрызгивая спермой их животы. Баки чувствует, как он крепко сжимается вокруг его члена, боль от руки в волосах добавляет ощущений. Он успевает толкнуться еще два или три раза и следует за Стивом.

Когда зрение Баки проясняется, он все еще прижимает Стива к стене. Но Стив уже не обнимает его, и требуется лишь одно неловкое движение, чтобы расцепиться и позволить ему встать на ноги. Они прижимаются друг к другу на минуту и просто улыбаются, стараясь отдышаться.

Затем Стив наклоняется и подхватывает Баки под колени.

— Моя очередь, — просто говорит он, берет Баки на руки и уносит в постель.

***

Баки просыпается рано — задолго до Стива, — и тихо выскальзывает из кровати, чтобы самому закончить установку уплотнителя. И когда он закрывает их заново утепленные стеклянные двери, то может поклясться, что вчера в окнах дома напротив к стеклам не были приклеены маленькие американские флажки. Он тихо смеется, шутливо салютует и возвращается к Стиву в постель. 


End file.
